The Woman's sister
by AriaNorth
Summary: This is my very first Sherlock fanfiction! This is about a government agent who is targeted by American agents who want to kill her. She's on the run and then reunites with an old friend. Then, chaos ensues. I'm really bad at summaries but, please leave a review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my very first published Sherlock story! I'm new to this and please leave reviews and comments! I hope that you enjoy it! {I own the character NOT anything else!} **

Chapter 1

I sat impatiently waiting for Mycroft to show. He has insisted that I see him at once. I was rather confused on why he had told me to come here but, working for the government your life was filled with confusion and secrecy. Being a government agent was all about secrecy. I could never tell anyone about it. I didn't have any friends either. My identity could have been compromised by friends, according to Mycroft. I was constantly in hiding or away on missions. There were only two people in the world that knew me: John and Mycroft. John Watson had been my close friend through university but, I was pulled out on my first mission. I hadn't been in contact for years. But, occasionally, I would see him from afar. Mycroft had informed me about his recent friendship with Sherlock Holmes. I never got any information about him except from the papers. Mycroft swung in and did not even acknowledge me. He sat down opposite of me.

"Why am I here?" He pulled out a file from his jacket with worry.

"Your sister has been spotted."

"She always gets spotted. Why should I care?" My sister and I had a falling out on career choices. Although, I don't consider her's a career.

"By American agents. They got to here."

Oh boy. Not good. American agents and my sister were a bad mix.

"What did they do to her?" I had to keep my cool in every situation.

"They gave her a truth drug. She told them all about you." I swallowed hard.

"Are they coming?"

"Yes. We've been in contact with the American government and they are trying to close their borders."

I snorted. "That won't stop them."

"They are already coming."

I looked down at the file with as much worry as Mycroft.

"Your identity has been compromised. They are coming for you. I would like you to see your friend Dr. Watson again."

"Why? You said no friends or any contact."

"I would like you to inform him about your sister. Sherlock will be delighted." He said delighted with sarcasm. He despised my sister in the end. More liked hated her.

"I was told that she was rescued by him and that John was told that she's dead. What kind of a reaction will I get?"

"Not sure but, bring a gun." He walked out of the office with his umbrella casually.

"Oh. Before I forget, go in the night. We don't want you to be seen."

I nodded. Anonymous was my specialty. I left and went straight to my secret weaponry supply 'graciously' given to me by the government. More liked forced to. I got a tranquilizer gun, a real gun, clips and my mini knives that I kept hidden in my boot. Lastly, I dawned my dark blue cape and pulled the hood over my face. I got into a car and was driven through the pouring rain to 221B.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to 221B never seemed more slow. I was looking forward to seeing John again but, something inside told me that this was going to be my most dangerous mission yet. But, why was I nervous? Sure, my identity had been compromised but, I could easily take them out if needed. I had everything prepared but, I kept looking over my shoulder or out the window. It was very creepy at night even though I knew that London never rested. They could easily plan an ambush in the night and run away without being seen. American agents weren't really deadly but, they could blow a hole in the economy if they wanted too. The car slowed and I mentally prepared myself.

"At the corner miss. Like you requested."

"Thank you."

I quickly got out and made sure that no one saw me. I slowly walked to the door and saw a single light in the window. I saw no silhouette so, I wasn't being watched or anticipated. Before ringing the doorbell, I did a quick look around. Nobody was on this street which made me a little suspicious. I rang the doorbell. I had half a mind to place a hand on one of my mini knives but, I resisted. I would be fine. I pulled the hood farther over my face. I could take no chances. I heard footsteps and I braced myself. John opened the door and was suspicious.

"May I help you?"

John was different. Not just personality wise. He had bags under eyes and he had a five a clock shadow.

"I'm in trouble."

"What type of trouble?"

"Government trouble. I was sent by Mycroft Holmes." Mycroft's name must have meant a great deal of importance to him.

"Come on in."

I walked slowly up the stairs behind John carefully seeing every detail. I plotted ways that the agents could be here but, every possibility was impossible.

"We have a client. Sent by Mycroft."

"Mycroft never sends people."

John sat down in front of his laptop and I looked at the 'famous' Mr. Holmes. His file was exact in every detail.

"Why did Mycroft send you?" John asked. "What trouble are you in?"

"I work for Mycroft but, what I do is classified."

"He IS the British government."

That was true.

"I come bringing news. Mostly bad." John looked up from his laptop and Sherlock sat straighter. Didn't think that they would both care that much. I faced them both. I had to tell them everything to gain their trust.

"What I 'am about to tell you, must not be spoken to anyone else. This is highly classified information."

Sherlock snorted. "Then why are you telling us if it's classified?"

"Because, if you don't know they will kill you without your knowledge."

"Who's they?"

"American agents. They got to my sister. She told them everything. My identity has been compromised."

"Who is your sister?"

"Not important. She is safe now."

"So, why are you here?"

"They are coming for me and I will be killed."

"We don't offer protection. Thanks for visiting."

Sherlock got up.

"Mr. Holmes, I' am the sister of The Woman." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Say that again."

"Mr. Holmes, I' am the sister of The Woman." He turned and faced me.

"I thought that she was dead." John said.

"Quite well and alive."

"Who are you then?"

Could I trust them with my identity? I had too. I needed their help.

"My name is April Vinnia Adler."

**Bombshell! Will Sherlock and John grant her help? Will she be killed? Thanks for the reviews! I shall be posting the third chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock was still dead still.

"Sherlock?" John asked slightly concerned. I found this sort of amusing. My sister always left an impression even on the most dead serious men.

"I was not aware that she had a sister."

"There are many things that you are not aware of Mr. Holmes."

"But, she was found dead on a slab. Mycroft was very through."

"If anyone could fake death, it would be her. I found a look a like of her and placed it in the morgue. I provided Mr. Holmes with the tickets to her location and another for my sister to go to America. She is in a witness protection program with her husband."

"Husband?"

"Yes but, he's more like her personal bodyguard."

"How?" John asked. This was getting rather fun.

"I might have hacked into her file and found her true location. Knowing that she was going to be killed, I sent Mr. Holmes the tickets and an anonymous tip and note. Irene is safe and my humanitarian debt is paid." Both were silent. Awesome.

"Did Mycroft know that she was alive?"

"No. Irene contacted me knowing that she was going to die and my plan was put in action. When my plan was complete and after Mycroft told you, I informed him. He was 'pleased'." Pleased was used with sarcasm. "He was rather upset but, he was happy that the information was now in his hands so, he just dismissed her."

"Now, they are coming after you because she 'spilled the beans.'"

"Precisely. Can you help me?"

"We don't offer protection. Go back to Mycroft."

I was utterly shocked but, who could argue? It was a huge risk. I was turning to go when I heard a faint whoosh. I quickly calculated the whooshes trajectory and pushed Holmes out of the way. I pulled the dart out of the wall.

"Poison. Organic mercury. Fatal."

I looked out the window and the shooter was running away. Sherlock was now targeted. My worst nightmare.

**Sorry that this is short! Next chapter coming soon! Continue to leave reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this one took so long. Stupid exams. Anyways, I'll try to post a new chapter every week!**

My abilities kicked in and I jumped out of the flat. I sprinted after the attacker dodging the darts he flew in my direction. I put a tranquilizer clip in and fired. The attacker slowed and I fired again. The attacker fell. I hurried to his or hers side. I grabbed the person by the collar of their sweater.

"Who are you?!"

The person chuckled. "Why would I tell you?"

"You want to die?"

"I do not fear death. But, you do."

Obviously an American agent. They apparently knew everything.

"I'll give death to you."

"I know you will." He taunted. "So, give it to me."

Could I kill him off? Instead of killing him, I cuffed him to a bench.

"Police will be here soon. You can tell them why."

"Your friend, he will die. We will not rest until he is killed."

I smacked him. "I won't rest until your scum is wiped out and he is safe."

"You'll be waiting a long time."

I knocked him out and sped back to 221B. I wanted Sherlock and John safe. But, to what lengths would I go to? Would I kill for their safety? I had killed before to keep England safe but, this time it was for only two people. Would they be worth it? I would have to live with the guilt. I ran through the dark and jumped back through the window.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"American agent. They are targeting you now Sherlock. You have to leave. You're not safe."

"Who says I'm leaving?" Stubbornness must run in the family.

"Fine. Die on your own accord."

I walked down the stairs and out the door. I slipped through the back alley where I could keep an eye on them. I could pretty much see Mycroft's disappointed face. I had a mission to complete. Stubbornness never stopped me before and it wouldn't stop me now. I had to get him out of their but, how? I needed to wait until John was asleep to sneak him out. I saw Sherlock's silhouette leaving to a different room and I slipped in unseen.


End file.
